A Beautiful Formula
by yourthatxx
Summary: Becoming a Pokémon master is every trainer's dream, but it takes a lot of work. Despite knowing this, the pressures that come from this dream can cause second guessing, even for people like Touko.


**A/N: I own nothing but the plot. This was inspired while I was playing Pokemon W2 and lost against Hugh a few times. Enjoy ~**

* * *

All was well in Nimbasa City: business men hurried off to work, pedestrians enjoyed the city lights, and teenagers spent their time at the shops (mainly to disturb customers and employees). All was well, except for a certain brunette. With a bead of sweat running down her temple, a girl ran through the busy streets in hopes of making it to the Pokémon Centre in time.

The sliding doors of the Pokémon Centre calmly opened for her, but that didn't stop her from making a dramatic entrance. "PLEASE HEAL MY POKEMON, NURSE JOY!" Rushing to the back counter where Nurse Joy stood, she took out her Poke-balls for the pink haired nurse to heal. "Welcome back Touko, and of course, that is my job after all! I'll be back in a little bit," Nurse Joy smiled before disappearing into the back room.

_That's the fifth time I've lost to Bianca. If I don't become stronger, I'll never be able to become a Pokémon master. _She sat herself on a nearby bench, frustrated from the thoughts flooding her head, and waited for her Pokémon to return to her.

..:::..

The girl finally left the Pokémon Centre, deep in thought. Walking aimlessly, she didn't notice a man in beige pants appear in front of her. "Why so glum, bubble gum?" he asked.

Recognizing the voice, Touko looked up to a familiar green haired man. She let out a soft chuckle before responding, "N, you do know the phrase is 'why so glum, chum', right? It's not 'bubble gum'."

N became flustered after realizing his mistake, but quickly returned to a genuine smile. "Does it matter? It made you smile," came his reply, "let's go ride the Rondez-Vous Ferris Wheel, we haven't been there in a while."

Without having a chance to reply back, Touko found herself being pulled away by the overly excited N, however, she couldn't deny the fact that she loved these rides just as much as he did. They could talk about almost anything, whether it was about problems in life or how to pronounce 'gif'; their conversations on this rotating contraption brought them closer than ever.

The two mounted the passenger cars and took their seats in front of one another. Just as the mechanics of the Ferris wheel began, so did their talking.

"So tell me," N started, "why did you seem so disappointed earlier?"

Touko silently looked out her window. The scenery below her was draped with a beautiful gold-orange, as the sun was about to set. Another day was passing by, yet the girl felt she was nowhere near a Pokémon Master's level. And to make matters worse, the very person in front of her just happened to be an extremely skillful Pokémon trainer.

Hesitating at first, Touko faced the greened hair man in front of her and said, "What if I'm not meant to be a Pokémon master?"

This question seemed to confuse, but mostly upset N. "What could possibly influence you to think about this?"

"I had five battles with Bianca today, but I lost each battle against her. Every day, Bianca seems to be getting stronger. As for me, I seem to be living in a dream, although nothing in this dream is coming true."

Touko didn't want to ruin the happy atmosphere between the two friends. It had been a long time since N last visited and she was hoping the two of them could make a few memories before he was off again. On the other hand, she also needed someone she trusted and knew she could talk to.

It was N's turn to look out the window. Day was coming to an end, as well as the circular ride. "Making dreams come true is hard," N replied while facing the brunette once again, "but they're not impossible. I know your Pokémon are happy… They're happy to be with you. No formula can explain this bond, and as long as you're partners, every battle will be enjoyable whether it's a win or loss."

N smiled down at the girl and softly patted her head. "As far as numbers go, you're a pretty strong opponent. I mean, you knocked out all six of my Pokémon while using only one Pokémon and that other time, you knocked out my Reshiram in two moves," N laughed, "but in all seriousness, make your wonderful dream a reality, and it will become your truth. That is truly a beautiful formula."

Touko playfully punched N's shoulder (he claimed she really hurt him and should treat him to Casteliacones one day).

"Whoa, since when did my best friend become a preacher?" Touko teased. "But you're the best. And for yours, my Pokémon and my own sake, I won't give up on my dream to become a master!"

The ride on the Ferris wheel came to a stop and the two friends' feet met the ground once again.

..:::..

"I love Ferris wheels. They're like collections of elegant formulas," N said as he stretched his arms out.

Touko following closely behind chuckled at the sight. "You say that every time we ride it, and every time it makes you sound like an old man."

N stopped walking and turned to face the girl that was mocking him. "An old man, you say? Well this old man challenges you to a battle, and I won't go easy on you!" N pointed to the brunette with a playful smile on his face.

"You're on, gramps! You're challenging the future Pokémon master, you know?"

_And so, the two friends engaged in a hearty, yet tough battle. Although our hero has come a long way in her training, it's still only the beginning until she is truly a Pokémon master. The mission to make her dream a reality has officially begun!_

* * *

**A/N: I- I tried. **


End file.
